Winds of Change
by arienette47
Summary: okay I'm taking a slight break from working on my other story. Next chapter is up and is alot better then the last one. Please tell me what you think!
1. noise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I don't even know how good this is or if I should continue but I needed a break while writing the next chapter to my other story. Just so you guys know all of them live in Wisconsin and unlike most of the fanfiction's where the gang grows up and has kids Eric and Donna don't own Red and Kitty's house. They all live somewhere around Point Place. Anyway this chapter is mostly character development. Not to much is going on. Let me know what you think.

**The Hyde Household**

"Mom!" Elise screamed at the top of her lungs.

This made Jackie jump, yes she had several years of experience with being a cheerleader but the girl had her set of lungs. She was downstairs trying to make the kids breakfast, getting them all up and ready in the morning was the biggest hassle she had to deal with. She was surprised sometimes she wasn't graying faster having four teenagers.  
"MOM!" The tiny girl screamed again a floor above, this time Jackie dropped the fork she was scrambling eggs with. She took a deep breath in before walking to the foot of the stairs.

"Elise, you don't have to scream," She called up to her youngest.

A few seconds later the tiny girl marched to the top of the stairs. She was a splitting image of her mother.

"Oh yes I do! I can't find my boots, and look at my outfit!" she motioned up and down. "I can't wear anything but my boots!"

"Have you tried looking downstairs," Jackie's patients was already wearing thin. Normally she and Elise agreed on everything but she just did not feel like listening to her shoe dilemma right now.

Then there was a pounding on the door behind Elise by her other daughter Rebecca.

"Charlie! Out of the bathroom now!" She yelled and pounded on the door again.

Becky on the other had was tall like her father curly blonde hair like her father and blue eyes like her father. Becky had nothing in common with her mother other then they were both females. She was exactly the female version of Steven and the funny thing was that she and Elise were twins, well fraternal twins.

Elise turned around when hearing her sister.

"Hey big foot! Take my boots off! You're stretching them out!"

"These are not your boots El," Becky said knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah they are. I let you borrow them last week and you never returned them and I have been looking for them all morning!"

"Oh so that's what you are doing? I thought you were screaming at mom," Becky shot back.

"Hand them over lumberjack!" Elise yelled.

"No way midget," Becky said pushing Elise off of her. Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed silently to herself before walking back to the kitchen. Reminded her of when she and Donna used to fight.

"Daddy!"

_Please Elise don't get your father involved in this._ Jackie thought to herself. She looked at the clock; she still had another twenty minutes of this fighting before they all headed off to school.

"Hey mom," Brandon said walking into the kitchen; he was surprisingly done getting ready. Normally he was always the last one to do everything and was his father's son. Her oldest two also fraternal twins both boys were the special two. Brandon, the male version of his mother, raven hair, dark eyes, good looks and independent but his personality was completely his father. Charlie on the other hand looked exactly like his father but acted just like Jackie. Whenever she told people she had two sets of fraternal twins a year apart everyone assumed that Becky and Charlie were twins and Elise and Brandon were the other set.

"Charlie, seriously what are you doing in there? Waxing your balls?" Becky yelled pounding on the door.

"Dad-deeee!" Elise yelled.

Then the entire upstairs went silent and Brandon exchanged looks with Jackie.

"Your Dad's up," Jackie said sitting some eggs in front of her oldest son.

"Alright, what's with all the noise?" Hyde said looking at his two daughters both of which looked like they were about to kill someone. He hoped and prayed it wasn't the time of the month because he was not about to get bitched out by them. He had worked a late night at the record store because it was Monday and Tuesday was when all the new releases were sold.

Both girls opened there mouths to talk but before they could get a word he held up his hands. "One at a time, Becky you start,"

Becky flashed a smile at Elise who tried to pounce on her feet.

"Dad!" Becky said trying to kick her sister off.

"El," Hyde said.

Elise sat up on her knees and looked at him "Dad! She has my boots on,"

"They're mine," Becky shook her head.

Elise stuck out her bottom lip pouting and Hyde melted.

"Becky, give your sister her boots back,"

Becky made a face and leaned down to untie them. "Charlie has been in the bathroom for forty five minutes,"

"Charlie out of there now!" Hyde said and knocked on the door.

Two minutes later Charlie came out fully dressed and Becky had taken both boots off and handed them to Elise.

"Good, now stop making so much freakin' noise," Hyde said walking downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen watching his wife at the stove making scrambled eggs and his son at the table eating breakfast.

"Jackie, you got one little fruity son," Hyde said pouring himself some coffee.

"Steven," She said warningly.

"Hey, he has been in the bathroom almost an hour, that's weird," He said sitting down next to Brandon.

"He's getting as bad as Kelso," Brandon chimed in and both men laughed.

"How come the kids always listen to you?" Jackie asked getting plates out of the cupboard.

"Cause Jacks, they know if they don't, I'll put my foot up their ass,"

"Okay Red," Elise said coming into the kitchen. She put her books down on the counter before joining her father and brother at the table.

"I think we are gonna start timing your shower little one," Hyde said to his daughter.

"Uh! Why?"

"Cause you are using up all the hot water, you can't be taking hour long showers,"

"But I wake up at 5 am and its early so I stand in there for a half an hour and wake up and then it takes forever to get the shampoo out of my hair," She said biting into her eggs. "And I already took my makeup out of the bathroom to cut down on my time in there,"

"Well then you can start paying the water bill,"

"Ugh! Fine but if I don't find someone to take me to the prom because I don't look as radiant as I normally do it's gonna be your fault,"

"Trust me Elise you aren't going to prom, I rather lock you up in the basement and chain you to the washer. I don't trust that Kelso kid. He's probably just like his father," Hyde smiled.

"Dad, Eddie's dumb you have nothing to worry about," Brandon laughed.

Elise elbowed her older brother. "If Eddie is so dumb, then why is he dating me?"

"Cause you're dumb too," Brandon retorted.

"Uh!"

"Who's dumb?" Becky asked walking in.  
"Elise," Brandon answered.

"Am not!"  
"Becky, where's your brother?" Jackie asked. Becky grabbed some eggs off the stove and then handed the plate to her mother motioning for her to go sit. Becky then grabbed a plate for herself.  
"He's permming his already curly hair,"

"Elise, Eddie's here," Charlie said walking from the front door to the kitchen.

"Thank you," She said smiling at her only nice sibling.

"Hey man can you give me a lift to school too?" Brandon asked walking over to Eddie as Elise grabbed her books.

"Don't do it! He called you stupid," She called her boyfriend.

"I did not," Brandon answered "I called you dumb, there's a difference,"

"Yeah Elise, there's a difference," Eddie told her. She rolled her eyes and the three of them left the house.

"Hey Becky you need a ride?" Charlie asked never sitting down. He grabbed a container of pop tarts out of the pantry.

"Yeah," she said bringing her plate to the sink.

"Aren't you gonna eat the breakfast your mother made you?" Hyde asked his son.

"Nah, I'm running late," He replied and the two walked out of the adjoining door into the garage.

Jackie and Hyde were left in silence which they both enjoyed for a brief second and then Jackie sighed.

"What's wrong Doll?" Hyde asked.

"Steven, we really have to split Becky and Elise up. I don't know if I can take them sharing a room for another two years. All they do is fight,"

"Yeah you should have seen the way Elise dove on Becky this morning. I thought she was going to break both of her feet so she couldn't wear her shoes,"

"See I'm getting really sick of this,"

"Well what am I supposed to do? There are only three rooms and both the boys are already in rooms smaller then the girls,"

"We could always turn the basement into two bedrooms," Jackie perked up.

"That's my office Jackie,"

"What we could do is move the boys in down there, the girls into the boy's old rooms and then turn the girl's old room into your office. And with both the boys going to college next year they will only be here on breaks so they won't be coming in and out of the house like the girls would if they slept down there,"

"It's gonna take a lot of time to do that Jackie, I mean I already work and own the record store and I opened that restaurant. I don't exactly have time to reconstruct the basement on top of that,"

"I could do it Steven; I mean I'm only working at the hospital part time,"

Hyde laughed.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"You, it's not redecorating Jackie, you are gonna have to put up drywall to separate the basement and build a bathroom so that's plumbing,"

"I could do it, I could get Donna and Brooke over here and we could figure it out," She said getting angry. She couldn't believe that he didn't think she could do it. "I know how to fix a car; it can't be that much more difficult. And it's not like I'm not used to rolling up my sleeves and getting dirty,"

"You know what, fine. If you want to separate the girls then you can build the new bedrooms in the basement,"

"Thank you Steven!" she said getting up and giving him a hug. The she ran over to the garage door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the tape measure to see how much room I have to work with. Oh and get your junk out of there, I want to start on it today,"

She walked into the garage shutting the door behind her.

"What did I get myself into?" Hyde asked himself.

**The Pinciotti- Forman Household**

"Danny you better not be working on homework," Donna said sitting down at the kitchen table with her son. He was writing something in his notebook all morning barely touching his cereal.

"It's not homework," He said not even looking up as Carrie his younger sister walked in.

"Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you what it is; it's his stupid nerdy comic book he is working on,"

"Carrie, shut up," He responded shutting his notebook.

"Can I see it?" Donna asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm not doing anything." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late anyway I gotta get to school,"

Donna watched as he grabbed his backpack off the back of the chair and walked out the door.

Danny was eighteen and he was leaving her this year. She now understood why her dad had such a hard time when she wanted to leave for college. It felt like just yesterday when they brought him home from the hospital or when he would lay on the floor in front of the TV coloring in his coloring book. She smiled she was really going to miss him.

Eric walked into the kitchen and walked over to her kissing her on the cheek.

"Where's Dan?" He asked.

"He left for school already,"

"Morning Dad," Carrie said and sat down at the table.

"Morning pumpkin," He answered.

Dan reminded Donna a lot of Eric, he was a little bit taller then his father, just as lanky but his shoulders where a little broader. His hair was a shade darker brown then Eric's with a little more curl but they were just as caring, funny and outgoing. Carrie was sixteen and the shortest in the family. Red hair just like Donna but with more of an attitude, she had her mother's eyes and her father's nose and smile. Her build was tinier then Donna's had been but some of that Donna was happy about. She didn't want any of the Hyde's or Kelso's calling her jug's a-poppin'.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Donna asked Carrie.

"Dad's giving me a ride. I mean really we are going to the same place and I'm not gonna be a loser and show up with Danny,"

Donna laughed "You rather ride to school with your father then your brother?"

"Well everyone knows that Dad is my you know dad but not everyone knows that Danny is my brother and I want to keep it that way," she said getting up.

"Carrie I'm leaving in ten," Eric called to her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Danny's not an outcast at school is he?" Donna asked worried.

"No, he was kind of like me when I was that age,"  
"Oh so he is," Donna teased.

"And you call yourself a mother, saying those things about your own son," Eric responded.

"Maybe I should have babied him more. Like your mother did with you,"

"Okay Donna, it's not funny anymore," Eric told her and Donna laughed.

"Eric, I have to help Jackie turn their basement into two bedrooms so I don't know when I'm going to be home. Do you think you could make dinner?"

"Well if you mean by make you mean order pizza, I think I'm more then capable,"

"Okay, we'll I'll see you later," Donna said putting her plate in the sink and grabbing her purse. She gave Eric a kiss and left.

"Carrie! Time to go!" Eric called to his daughter.

"So dad, you think you can drop be off a block from school and then I'll just walk the rest of the way?" Carrie asked.

"No, but you know if you want, you could walk the entire way,"

"Ugh fine! I'll see you later," she said and left.

"Wait what?"

**The High School**

"Ugh! These shoes are so stretched out. Becky has like man feet or something," Elise whined.

"Why don't you just stuff them with toilet paper or something?" Eddie answered.

"That's not the point! She put her giant ass feet in my tiny boots and stretch them out,"

"Uh huh,"

"Are you listening?"

"See that's the thing, I totally am and you just keep flapping your mouth about shoes,"

"Excuse me?" She asked and punched him in the stomach and walked off.

"Damnit Elise!" Eddie said doubling over and trying to go after her.

"And there goes another happy couple," Charlie said to Danny.

"Is she really dumb or something?" Becky asked. "I was freakin' standing right here,"

"You're mom really should have stopped after two," Susie, Fez and Laurie's daughter said to Charlie.

"Yeah and your parent's shouldn't have had any," Danny said to his cousin.

"Well at least my parent's don't think I'm gay," She said making a face.

"That's actually Charlie's parents, which sucks for you since you are his girlfriend,"

"Alright enough before it really starts getting ugly," Brandon interjected.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked as he saw Becky start to leave.

"I have this huge test today and I haven't studied,"

"What are you gonna go steal the test?" Susie snorted.

"Nope, scoping out the fire alarm," Becky smiled and turned on her heal continuing down the hallway.

**The Hyde's**

"Jackie, sometimes I wish you had just stayed with Kelso because your kids wouldn't be so angry, you would just have to worry about hospital bills," Donna said helping her hold the tape measure out.

"I really didn't plan on having four kids Donna," Jackie sighed. "I just don't understand why they don't get along!"

"Well remember how you and Hyde get along before you started dating?"

"Yeah…"

"And then making out cut down on the tension, well see your kids can't make out with each other, that's incest. Of course they are gonna fight like they do,"

"Donna, you're sick,"

"When's Brooke getting here?"

"She's gonna meet us at the hardware store,"

"Jackie are you sure you want to start this project?"

"Donna, unless you want to take one of the kids yes,"

"Forget that Becky is the only one that would be willing to do it so she can live with her boyfriend,"

"If one of the kids don't move out soon I don't think Steven and I will ever be able to have sex again," Jackie sighed.

"What?"

"We haven't had sex in three months,"

"Oh my god,"

"It's been hell, someone is always here, or they are always fighting. And I'm not waiting two more years before I have sex."

"Why don't you guys go away for a weekend? The kids are old enough to stay here by themselves,"

"If I leave them, they will have a party, something will be stolen or one of them will end up dead," Jackie sighed.

"Leave them with Red and Kitty,"

"Oh my god Donna! You are so brilliant!" Jackie said standing up and walking up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"To call Steven," Jackie smiled

**The Forman's**

"Red, I just don't understand why a 21 year old would have any interest in an 18 year old," Kitty said standing at the oven taking out cookies.

"Kitty, this is Steven and Jackie's problem not ours,"

"Hey Gram," Becky said walking in through the sliding glass door.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"Because she pulled the fire alarm," Elise said walking in behind her sister.

The two sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"And then why aren't you in school?"

"Some kid said they knew it was a Hyde girl, but they didn't know which one. And I'm not that lame to rat her out,"

"You're parents weren't called?"

"Oh yeah, Daddy was called but he had to go back to work and he doesn't want to tell mom because she will flip a shit, she has been really edgy lately. So he told us to come here," Elise responded. "Can we have some cookies?"

Becky looked at her "Yeah Gram, today was really bad,"

"Oh can it, you dug your own grave," She said and then got a plate to put the cookies on and the girls smiled.

**The High School Parking Lot**

"So what are we gonna do after school?" Brandon asked.

"Well whatever we do Danny isn't driving because he hit that cow last time," Eddie answered.

"I didn't hit it, Brandon did but he made me tell the cops I did," Danny complained.

"You want to go to the water tower?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I know!" Eddie's hand shot up into the air. "Let's build a potato gun in my garage,"

The three guys smiled at him.

"Sound's good buddy," Brandon said hitting him on the back.

**The Record Store**

"So why were you down at the school today?" Eric asked Hyde. They were both standing at the counter.

"One of the girls, Becky pulled the fire alarm and some idiot at the school knew it was one of the girls but doesn't know their names so turned in both of them and Elise won't let Becky take the heat by herself so both of them got suspended for two days," Hyde said slamming a box down.

"What's really the problem?"

"Jackie and I haven't had sex in three months,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No man and if we don't have sex soon I'm abandoning all four of them and taking Jackie with me and they can fight to the death,"

"They are teenagers now wouldn't you get more time to yourselves?"

"We got more sex in when all four of them were babies. They are fighting more now, they all share one car and Betty and Veronica are gonna start world war three if Jackie doesn't spend the rest of free time renovating the basement into two rooms. And my home office is now gonna be pink,'

"That sucks man,"

"Yeah if only Jackie hadn't wanted 'one more' to try for a girl," He sighed and started pulling cd's out of the box.

"Are you sure you guys want to have sex anyway? I mean you have some powerful sperm if you have two sets of fraternal twins in two years. If you have sex again you might knock her up,"

"Forman if I don't relieve this problem soon I'm gonna start kicking asses,"

"I have to get home anyway to order pizza for dinner,"

"Yeah you do that,"

**The Kelso's garage**

"Why isn't it lighting?" Charlie asked holding the large cp pipe up.

"What if we use lighter fluid?" Eddie asked.

"It's your garage," Brandon replied.

"Let's do it!" Eddie said. He got up and got the bottle and poured it and Charlie lit it.

BAM

"Holy shit!" Danny yelled.

"It really took off," Brandon replied looking at the huge gaping hole in the garage.

"That was awesome!" Eddie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah now you don't even have to open the garage door to pull your car in,"

"My dad is gonna love this!"

**The Hyde House**

"Where is mom and dad?" Becky asked walking down stairs.

"I don't know but have you seen the basement yet?" Elise said walking up from the basement.

"No,"

They heard the garage door open and the boys came in.

"What happened to you?" Becky asked laughing at them.

"We built a potato gun," Charlie said.

"And launched it off in Eddie's garage," Brandon finished.

"Wait what?" Elise said walking up to them from the kitchen.

"Yeah there is a huge hole now," Charlie laughed.

"Well looks like mom and dad aren't coming home tonight," Elise said shaking her head.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"IN A HOTEL," Elise said making a face.

"Oh ew, I lost my appetite, I'm going to bed," Charlie said walking upstairs. "Where is my bed?"

"In the basement, in a pile of dry wall," Elise called to him.

Charlie walked back downstairs and down to the basement. "Goodnight,"

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Jackie we finally had sex and you are still acting moody," Hyde said talking to his wife in the kitchen.

"Well maybe you should have worn a condom," Jackie spat back.

"Okay, way more then I needed to know," Elise said turning around to walk back out of the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Looks like you won't be keeping your office after all. I'm pregnant!" She said slamming the cabinets

"Serious mom, another one?" Elise called to them. "Dad you need to get snipped and I swear to god if its another set of twins I will seriously kill myself,"

"Steven, I can't take another two of us," Jackie told him.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to your daughter and get it snipped,"


	2. rocket shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Okay so I think this one is a lot better then the last chapter. Please review and at least tell me it sucks if you think it does. Thanks!

**The Hyde's**

"Elise, seriously why are you wasting your time with Eddie?" Hyde asked his youngest. They were standing in Charlie's old room painting the walls. He was surprised that she had even offered to help him paint her new room, normally she would whine about just getting her nails done or something.

She looked up at him; she was painting around the baseboard.

"He's just going to blow himself up with another roman candle,"

"Daddy, who else am I gonna date? All the other guys in our group are my brothers,"

Hyde stepped down off the ladder to get more paint "What about Dan?"

Elise cackled when she heard this.

"What? Dan's a good kid,"

"Daddy, Becky likes Dan I'm not gonna steal him from her, cause by the way I TOTALLY could,"

"Becky likes Dan?" Hyde repeated.

"Yup," She started painting again.

"Since when?"

"Since she sat on his head in kindergarten,"

"Really?" Hyde was kind of surprised this is the first he heard of it.

"Yeah everyone knows, well except Dan but that's just because he is a little slow on the up take,"

"Well he is Forman's kid but anyways getting back to you and Eddie,"

"Eddie is a good guy and if you have anything to say to me about dating a Kelso you might as well say it to Brandon too. He and Betsy have been knockin- well they have been uh…. Um. They are totally doing it," Elise gave up on trying to cover for her brother.

"Elise this is about you not Brandon, You could do so much better. I would be happy with you dating Timmy head-gears son then Eddie,"

"You are just happy because Brandon is dating someone older then him," Elise said angrily.

"That's true but not the point. Elise you are a pretty girl, don't waste your time on an idiot. You know your mom dated Kelso before she was with me and he cheated on her several times,"

"Eddie knows better then to cheat on me, cause I- "she began

"You sound like Jackie, and I know you are feisty one but just because you rip Eddie a new one doesn't mean he won't cheat on you,"

"No Daddy, what I was going to say was I would get my two older brothers to kick the crap out of him,"

Hyde smiled "Elise, you could get anyone you want why settle with Eddie?"

Her face lit up like he knew it would, just feed into her ego a little bit and she would do anything you said. "You're right, why am I wasting time with that idiot? You know he blew that hole into his garage door cause he used lighter fluid on the potato gun,"

"That's my girl,"

"Yeah I gotta date someone more popular… someone older," she said to herself.

"No, no no, Elise why don't you just you know go to a football game and pick out your next victim, I mean boyfriend,"

"You know Point Place Community College has a soccer team," she said beaming, "I got to go get cleaned up. I have to go break a mans heart and then steal another mans heart. Hey Becky do you know where that mini-skirt went?"

"Elise, you could always be single for awhile, try to show Eddie you aren't out to hurt his feelings,"

"Oh but Daddy I am, I really am," Elise said before walking out.

"Crap," He put down his paint brush and walked down the stairs.

"Steven!" Jackie called to him from the basement.

"What dear?" He called back.

"Have you seen Brandon?"

"Nope,"

"He didn't come home last night after school and he isn't over at Eric and Donna's," Jackie said walking up the stairs.

"You know where he probably is," Becky said looking up from at the TV and looked at her parents "Betsy's dorm room,"

"In Madison?" Jackie asked angrily.

"Uh that's where'd it be unless she transferred somewhere and I didn't know about it," Becky said standing up and taking her empty cereal bowl with her.

"He is dating Betsy?" Jackie asked him.

"That's what Elise just told me," Hyde shrugged.

"She is too old for him," Jackie followed her daughter into the kitchen.

"She is only three years older," Hyde retorted and his wife gave him a nasty glare.

"What its okay when a girl dates someone three years older then them but not when a guy does it?"

"You are only defending him because you think Brooke is hot," Jackie shot back.

"I'm not getting into it with you, you're pregnant so you are just going to think of someway to punish me," Hyde said throwing up his hands and retreating out of the kitchen.

"So Becky what are you gonna do today?" Jackie asked.

"Go shove Danny's head into some dirt," she shrugged.

"You could always get started on painting your new room," Jackie suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call Carrie to help," Becky walked out.

"Morning," Charlie said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning was about three hours ago, good afternoon," Jackie laughed.

"Well a growing boy needs his sleep," Charlie said messing with his hair.

"Where's Brandon?" Jackie asked point blank.

"Uh,,," Charlie started looking around the room. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You two are twins; don't you have like weird ESP about where the other one is?"

"That's for identical twin's Mom," Charlie said looking in the fridge.

"No it's not, I know you know where he is,"

"I really have no clue,"

"Well your sisters have been dropping hints all morning,"

"Go ask one of them then if they think they know,"

"Charlie,"

"Mom, I'm not gonna rat him out,"

"He told me you helped Eddie build that potato gun,"

"He's at Betsy's," Charlie said and walked out.

Jackie smiled to herself, yup she still had it.

**The Kelso's **

Elise walked down the road to her boyfriend's house, he was outside fooling around.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" Elise asked as she walked up to the two boys standing at the end of the driveway.

"Oh I just got back, Betsy wanted me to bring something to her parents," Brandon answered looking up from the skate he had in his hand.

"What are you two doing?"

"Rocket skates!" Eddie said excitedly.

"What?"

"Yeah we put bottle rockets on my skates," Eddie answered "I'm gonna be flying!"

"Eddie," She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her brother. "You know how stupid that is? What if your feet blow up?"

"El, they aren't going to blow up, they are going to give me the extra speed I need," He smiled "that rhymed,"

Elise rolled her eyes. "Gah! You are so stupid sometimes, my dad is right,"

"Hey you know what else we could do?" Eddie turned to Brandon.

"What?" Brandon was now electrical taping the bottle rockets to the bottom of the skates.

"Tie a rope to the back of your car and I could hold on to it and you could drive after Elise lights the rockets,"

Brandon gave him a wicked grin.

"Are you going to wear a helmet?" Elise asked.

"No! why would I do that?"

"Ugh! You know what Eddie; I'm done with being your brains and your nurse,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm dumping you,"

"Uh!" He whined in a high pitch voice just like Kelso.

"We'll I mean its not going to matter anyway, cause even if I didn't dump you I would be like a widow in the next ten minutes,"

"You know what fine, if you want to break up with me go ahead but you are going to be sorry,"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Elise to be fair Eddie doesn't know what that word means," Brandon interjected.

"You both are dumb!" Elise said turning on her heal and walking away.

"Man this sucks!" Eddie said plopping down next to Brandon.

"I got something to cheer you up," Brandon told him.

"What?"

"I'm gonna put an ass load more bottle rockets on your skates, you'll go faster. Like you could totally skate into the future and forget about her,"

"You are the best!" Eddie exclaimed.

**The Pinciotti-Forman's **

"So my mother wants us to do what?" Eric asked Donna.

"All the grandkids are getting their pictures taken," Donna laughed. "And what's better is that they all have to dress the same,"

"Why?"

"Cause apparently school pictures don't show off her grandbaby's enough,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah they all have to wear jeans and a black shirt, so the all match,"

"Oh Hyde's kids are never going to agree to this,"

"You know, I thought your mom would get better with age but she just got crazier,"

The side door to the kitchen opened and Becky walked in.

"Oh hi, Eric and Donna," Becky greeted them.

"Hey Becky," Donna smiled.

"Is Carrie here?" Becky asked.

"Yup, she is upstairs,"

"Thank you," Becky said quickly leaving.

"Aww, so cute here to see 'Carrie' how come you never used that excuse to see Laurie?" Eric asked.

"Cause one Laurie is/was skanky and two she is actually here to see Carrie. They are best friends you know. Carrie is helping her paint her room,"

"But Danny's way more artistic, he would be better at it,"

"Do you really think Hyde would let Becky and Danny alone in her room? Do you think I would let Becky and Danny alone in her room?" Donna asked.

"Oh good point,"

"Okay, well I'll be back later," Carrie said walking in with Becky.

"Bye, be good," Donna called after the two girls.

"How come you didn't tell them about the picture?"

"I'm gonna let Kitty handle that one, my kids don't hate me right now I'm enjoying it,"

**The Kelso's**

"What happened to him?" Danny asked walking up with Charlie.

"Rocket skates," Brandon said pointing to Eddie who was lying on the ground doubled over in pain.

"Why is he holding his crotch then?"

"He rocket skated himself into a tree," Brandon laughed.

"Shut up man, it really hurts!" Eddie whined.

"Oh yeah and Elise totally just dumped him,"

"Sucks man," Charlie said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah my heart hurts just as much as my junk," Eddie answered.

"Well you know what you got to do man," Brandon said.

"What?"

"Find some freshman girl, tell her what happened and she will give you pity sex,"

"No man, my junk hurts way too much to have any type of sex. And I don't want to sleep with anyone else,"

"Oh my god!" Danny stood shocked.

Eddie sat up "What?"

"A Kelso wants to be in a monogamous relationship,"

"What did I say about using big words around him?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry Eddie, but I never expected you to be faithful,"

"It's just that she is so hot," Eddie told them

Charlie hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eddie said rubbing his shoulder.

"That's my baby sister!"

"Well she is, and she is smart and makes me think even if it hurts my head and I just like to make her laugh. She's got that great laugh,"

"Please, she snorts like a pig," Brandon rolled his eyes

"Whatever man, I really care about her,"

"I think he is being serious," Danny told the two other guys.

"I never thought I would say this, but we will help you get her back," Charlie shook his head.

"I love you guys!" Eddie said and lay down again. "Now can someone go get me some ice?

**The Hyde's**

Hyde walked into the living room and found Elise sitting on the couch watching The OC.

"Not this crap again," He sighed.

"This is the hottest new show Daddy," Elise said looking up sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down on the couch with her.

"I miss Eddie," Elise sighed.

"I thought you were going to go hit on soccer players,"

"I did, but they didn't care Daddy. They were too busy practicing. And I mean I'm gorgeous and they passed over me to kick some balls around,"

"Well you know there is more to life then looks,"

"No Daddy there really isn't, I mean I hiked my ass up to that park on main and 3rd and no one even looked at me,"

"Elise, the boys soccer team doesn't practice there… the campus is on main and fifth. The PPGM soccer league plays on main and third,"

"What's the PPGM?"

"The Point Place Gay Man's league,"

"Oh My God!" she shrieked. "I feel like such a loser,"

"You feel like a loser? You are a loser," Brandon said walking in the front door and Eddie followed with Charlie.

"Brandon?" Jackie called from upstairs.

"Hey ma!" He called back.

"Get your ass up here now!" she yelled.

"Hey the OC, we used to watch this together," Eddie said walking over to Elise.

"I think I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be in the kitchen so don't try anything," Hyde said walking out.

"I'm gonna go… stare at drywall," Charlie said leaving the two of them alone.

"I thought you hated the OC," Elise said looking at Eddie.

"But you like it so I can put up with it,"

"Awe! Eddie, I'm sorry I broke up with you. I just did it cause I thought you were immature but you aren-... Well you are but you are really sweet," Elise said giving him a hug.

"So you don't really want to be broken up?" Eddie asked.

"No," Elise shook her head.

"Me either,"

**Upstairs**

"You went to Madison without our permission?" Jackie yelled at her son.

"Well I was picking up something for Betsy to bring to her parents," Brandon tried.

"Brandon, I don't care you have to ask us first. What do you think I was born yesterday? No twenty one year old has interest in an eighteen year old that goes beyond sex,"

"Mom I really don't want to be having this conversation with you,"

"I don't care, I know you are going to be having sex but you can't just run off to Madison after school on Friday and think you are going to get away with it,"

"Alright mom, no more over night stays,"

"That doesn't matter Brandon, if you are going to have sex you don't have to spend the night,"

Brandon smirked.

"Stop it," Jackie said but he continued smirking.

"Ugh! You are just like your Father. Get out of here!"

"What no punishment?"

"Oh there will be a punishment mister, but I have to talk to your father first," Jackie said and then shoed him out.

"Thanks for helping me out Carrie," Becky said following her friend into the hallway. "That mural is going to be so awesome,"

"Yeah, who knew I was just as talented as Danny?"

"Not me," Becky laughed.

"Yeah well I'll come over tomorrow and help you," She said turning and running in to Brandon.

"Sorry," He said and stepped sideways. "Beck did you rat on me?"

Becky scoffed. "Who me?"

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Well technically Elise told on you first," Becky crossed her arms. "And then I may have mentioned something…"

"Beck!"

"Sorry but I had to get the attention off me so I could paint that mural on my wall. You know mom and dad wouldn't have let me,"

"Excuse me, who painted that mural?" Carrie asked.

"You did,"

"That's right," Carrie smiled.

"Beck your little friend here is a badass," Brandon said looking down at her. "And she is hot."

Carrie smiled and Becky smacked him.

"Stay away from her you perv, you become a walking venereal disease ever since you started bedding Betsy Kelso,"

Brandon ignored her checking Carrie out and smirking.

"I said quit it!" Becky said and smacked him again.

"K well I'm out of here," Carrie said looking back at Brandon and smiled.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away," Brandon called after her.

Becky kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!"

"She's jailbait, remember that," Becky turned and walked back into her room.

A/N: okay so I think this chapter is A LOT better then the last one. More character interaction. So if you guys like this one I will continue and next chapter the grandkids are getting their pictures taken for Kitty. Hyde decides its time for his kids to get jobs. Charlie has a secret and Brandon is noticing that that Carrie is more then just the little neighbor girl. What about Betsy?


End file.
